Barentain Omedetou
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Un viejo One-Shot por el día de San valentin, espero que les guste, Dejen Reviews. Pareja: *Rubelangel* y Apariciones de la Autora.


14 de Febrero…es el día de San valentin para todo el mundo, es un día en el que las parejas se envían cartas de amor, los chicos le regalan flores a las chicas y ellas agradecen con un abrazo o un beso…pero para cierta chica de pelo corto castaño es un día común y corriente como todos los demás…ella piensa que el día de san valentin solo lo disfrutan las parejas felices y que las personas solteras están condenadas a morir solas…

Un día estaba caminando por la calle y estoy mirando a las parejas de chicos y chicas que van todos juntos abrazados y tomados de la mano. yo sentí una sensación de asco en mi mente, y quería alejarme de ese sitio...vi una sombra en la calle acercándose a mi y llamándome por mi apodo, hice binoculares con las manos...(tono sarcástico) UY!, Que sorpresa! ahí viene el maldito acosador de Axel (Kona-kun) seguramente viene a molestarme con sus abrazos o algo así...

Axel: NEKITAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Yo: ¬_¬ (Cruzo los brazos enojada) que quieres? no estoy de humor para que me abraces  
Axel: Que? N-no! solo vine a darte un regalo...hoy es día de san valentin, espero que te guste.

Me da una cajita de color azul con un moño negro, al abrirla veo un monton de dulces japoneses que solo a mi me gustan.

Yo: *0* WOW! gracias Axe...Digo Kona-kun!

Abri uno de los dulces y empeze a comermelos.

Axel: de nada...em...Nekita, ya que eres mi amiga...me preguntaba si...etto...si querias salir conmigo  
Yo: em...(me pongo a pensar) tal vez...(pienso) En cuanto se me acaben los dulces lo pensare xD  
Axel: YAY! Gracias Nekita! me tengo que ir! feliz dia de san valentin  
Yo (de mala gana): IGUALMENTE (Pienso) Baka! ¬_¬

* * *

En otro lado Mangel (Yo lo llamo Oni-chan)estaba buscando un regalo para darle a Rubius por san valentin y uno para mi (No se porque ._.) al rato encontró lo que buscaba, metió los regalos dentro de una caja y se fue a casa, escondio los regalos y espero a que Rubius o yo por lo menos llegáramos a casa.

Abrí la puerta y entre a la casa, Mangel me estaba esperando y yo tenía cara de molesta.

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YA QUIERO QUE ESTE DÍA TERMINE! ODIO SAN VALENTIN! ODIO A LAS PAREJAS FELICES!...Nah mentira, pero aun así...me gustaría tener unfierrogolpeadordeparejasfelices para matarlos a todos

Mangel: Donde ehtabah Neko? los estuve esperando 1 hora...

Yo: No se donde esta Rubius, pero yo ya volvi...y en el camino me encontré con Kona-kun

Mangel: K-kona-Kun? quien es el?  
Yo: Un viejo amigo que conocí en un evento anime el 29 de diciembre de 2013...en fin...¿tienes mi regalo de san Valentín? Quiero abrirlo e irme a la cama para soñar que mañana ya termina esta pesadilla.  
Mangel: tieneh que esperah a que llegue Rubiuh  
Yo: Oke…

Me senté junto a Mangel en el sillón y esperamos a Rubius…1/2 hora mas tarde Rubiuh entro a la casa.

Rubius: Perdon por llegar tarde…  
Yo: No hay problema…  
Mangel: tengo que darleh un regalo a los 2  
Se levanta del sillón y se va a buscar la caja con los regalos.  
Yo: Que es esto? ._.  
Abri la caja y había un paquete pequeño que tenia mi nombre.  
Yo: E-es para mi?  
Mangel: Si Neko!

Abri el paquete y adentro tenía un broche de Sebastian de Kuroshitsuji, una libreta forrada en negro que decía "DEATH NOTE" (Era falsa obvio) y un llavero con el osito Hambo de Aventure Time.

Yo: aaaw…gracias oni-chan! (lo abrazo) feliz día de san Valentín!Mangel: iguamente…(le da la caja a Rubius) acá dentro esta tu regalo.

Rubius mete la mano en la caja y saco unos auriculares color rojo, accesorios nuevos para la Play, 4 CD's de videojuegos y un peluche de dinosaurio.

Rubius: E…esto…Mangel, no se que decir.  
Mangel: No importa, me importa que te haya gustado al igual que Neko.

Yo estaba enloquecida con mi Death Note…decía en voz alta que por fin mataría a todos los que me caían mal

Rubius: Gracias por el regalo Mangel…te quiero (lo abraza)  
Mangel corresponde al abrazo.  
Yo: Uh! Esperen! Casi me olvido de mi regalo! xD  
Fui corriendo a buscar 2 hojas de papel.  
Yo: 1 dibujo es para Rubius y el otro es para Mangel.

Entregue los dibujos, Rubius abrió el suyo y era un chibi de el mismo, Mangel tenia la letra de una canción Vocaloid con dibujos de los personajes alrededor.

Los 2: Gracias Neko…  
Yo: jeje…De nada, me gusta regalar cosas a mis amigos, en especial si ellos son mis ídolos

* * *

FIN.


End file.
